<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ain't misbehavin' by batard_loaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400235">ain't misbehavin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batard_loaf/pseuds/batard_loaf'>batard_loaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Episode: s02e11 Dead Air, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batard_loaf/pseuds/batard_loaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes like this: The song ends, Phryne's voice fades, the notes die off, and they're left gazing at each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ain't misbehavin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay but seriously, i ask you, how did they manage to de-escalate that moment after the iris out, without even a <i>little</i> making out? There were just. feelings everywhere. idiots. Anyway, this was as much a brief experiment with third-person omniscient as anything else. Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It goes like this: The song ends, Phryne's voice fades, the notes die off, and they're left gazing at each other. All the tender feelings, and affection, and want that Phryne feels for Jack are all in her eyes, her crooked smile a teasing question mark. Jack can't help himself - he loves her too deeply, and too wholly; heart in his eyes, he turns to her beaming face like a sunflower following its star. The gravity of their attraction is too strong to resist - it pulls them in to each other, wanting so badly to kiss, to touch, to misbehave. One heartbeat, then another, as the tension of warring wants and needs steals the air from the room and the breath from their lungs.</p>
<p>In the other room, someone laughs. Startled, reminded of where they are, Jack looks away, sucking in a desperate breath. Archibald Jones of the dulcet tones is gone. Only Jack and Phryne remain, and between them nothing has changed. Jack excuses himself with a wry smile, fleeing with deliberate dignity to the other room and its safety from their intimacy. Phryne watches him go with those soft eyes. He lets himself look back - but only once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is it okay to post something this short on ao3? why are Phryne and Jack so hard for me to write?? why can't i produce more words? please forgive me. orz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>